


Change of Scenery

by Rose711



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2020, Prison, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael uses his new power of influence to have Max arrest him and Alex because he doesn't want Alex to leave.Written for Day 3 of Michael Guerin Week 2020: Distance/Separation | "I don't want you to go."
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has gotten into me lately but bringing out Michael's sarcastic, joking side is my aesthetic apparently.

“This is a nice change of scenery.”

“It’s a prison cell,” Alex deadpanned. Michael shrugged with an amused smile.

“Well, now you can’t say I never take you to new places.” Michael watched Alex try to stifle his chuckle to no avail, scooting closer to him so their thighs were touching on the cold metal bench.

“I just can’t believe Max actually arrested us,” Alex said with some anger and annoyance. “We only had an open bottle of alcohol and we hadn’t even gotten in the truck yet!”

Michael leaned in close to Alex and glanced up at the cameras, turning them off with his mind; he had had a lot of practice with that. “Wanna know a secret?” Michael whispered a tad seductively. “I influenced Max to arrest us.”

Michael couldn’t help but break out into a smile as he watched Alex turn to face him, his eyes expressionless. Michael’s heart skipped a beat, worrying that Captain Manes was about to make his presence known.

“I… you… what?!” was all Alex could stammer. Michael watched him take a deep breath and center himself. “You had Max arrest us. You had Max arrest us?! You do remember that I’m in the Air Force and they don’t typically like their airmen to be arrested, right?”

“Will they let you out then?” Michael asked jokingly with actual hope. The daggers Alex shot him were nearly lethal and Michael took the hint. “Relax, it will be fine. It’s a bogus charge and Max will just release us, easily able to pretend nothing happened; no one else in the station will ever know we were here.” Michael placed a hand on Alex’s knee and felt him relax into the touch.

“Wait,” Alex exclaimed, pushing himself away from Michael. “When did you become able to influence people? How did I not know this? Is this how we got back together?” Michael laughed and was thankful when he locked eyes with Alex to see that he was also grinning slightly.

“I would never influence you, I promise,” Michael said sincerely, pausing to allow that statement to sink in. Once Alex nodded in understanding, Michael continued. “I’ve been working to expand my powers for several months now, figured now was as good a time as any. At the beginning Isobel gave me some pointers on the influence and then I did some ‘exercises’ to hone it. I don’t plan on using it, hell I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to as I hadn’t practiced on anyone, but it may be useful in the future depending on what Mr. Jones has in store for us.”

“And didn’t Isobel say that people can only be influenced to do things they already want to do?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So Max wanted to arrest us? What the fuck?!”

Michael’s eyes grew wide and he suddenly became very angry at his brother – and very glad he had also been working on controlling his powers. “Oh, he’s gonna pay…”

Alex laughed and while that should have made Michael more furious, he just melted into the sound.

“When do you think he’s going to let us out?” Alex asked rhetorically as he laid his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“Right about now,” Max announced, strutting over to the cell with a key in his hand. “I expect this from Michael, but I never thought I would pick you up, Alex.”

“I never thought you would either,” Alex said as he glared at Michael.

Max opened the cell door and held out his arm, beckoning them into the main room. Michael walked out as he had done a dozen times before, but he quickly shut the door behind him and locked it with his mind.

“What the hell, Guerin!” Alex hissed as he gripped the bars tightly.

“I think you need to do a little more time. Think about what you’ve done.” Michael smirked and walked up to the bars, shooting Alex the most loving and kind smile he could muster.

“Hey, Deputy Evans,” Alex called to Max, who was leaning on his desk, an amused smile crossing his lips. “Did you know that Michael influenced you to arrest us?” Michael gasped and brought his hands to his chest, dramatically clutching his heart in mock disgust.

“What?! You can do that?” Max exclaimed, turning to Michael. Michael couldn’t help but notice that while he looked and sounded irritated, he also looked a tad impressed. “Since when? And we always told Isobel not do it on us, you don’t have different rules.”

“I honestly didn’t think it would work, I didn’t realize I was strong enough,” Michael shrugged.

“So is someone going to let me out now?” Alex asked. He started banging on bars to make sure they would have no choice but to open the door.

“Your boyfriend can,” Max said matter-of-factly, shaking his head and groaning as he walked out of the room. Michael just laughed; there were few feelings in the world as fulfilling as annoying your brother.

Michael walked over to the cell door and threaded his hands through the bars to grab at Alex’s. “I do think we should keep you in there. Just for a few days.”

“Well that just won’t work for my schedule,” Alex joked and Michael felt a pang of sadness in his chest.

“I don’t want you to go,” Michael whispered, squeezing Alex’s hands tighter and leaning his forehead between the bars.

“I’ll only be gone for a few days, it’s just a recruiting trip.” Alex leaned his head against Michael’s and sighed.

“Your last recruiting trip didn’t go so well, though.” Alex chuckled but Michael’s heart stopped at the memories and he pulled away from the bars to look Alex in the eyes.

“Hey, I’ll be okay,” Alex reassured him. “And we will talk constantly. We can even facetime from the time I leave until I get there. Deal?”

Michael took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. “Deal.”

The cell door opened then and Alex stepped out into Michael’s waiting arms; Michael enveloped him and wished he never had to let him go.

Alex wasn’t even gone yet and yet he couldn’t wait until he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
